


Rain.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kun is a dick, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Rain, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: ''You- lost - our spark?''Ten is in love. Kun isn't, apparently.





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ash who doesn't have an AO3 because she's lazy.
> 
> (this isn't edited, beta'd or any of that. apologize in advance)
> 
> song that inspired this:  
> [No Right To Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyTfSEKX40Q)

The day it happened resembled the situation perfectly. It was storming, the rain and wind ruthless as it clashed against the windows of Kun and Ten’s apartment. The weather crashing onto the world was a clear representation of how the atmosphere in their living space was.

It was simultaneously chaos and solemn. Kun was pacing around their living room, a crying Ten seated on their couch.

‘’so you’re—you’re just going to _leave_?’’ Ten’s voice was trembling, a sense of hope heavy in his eyes as he watched Kun move around.

‘’I—It’s not—like _that_ Tennie.’’ Ten frowned as Kun stopped moving, finally turning to look Ten in the eye.

‘’Then what is it?’’ Ten exclaimed. It happened like the crash of thunder into the earth; one day they were happy, feeding each other food like the disgusting couple they were in their favourite restaurant, a day later Kun decided to break Ten’s heart. Like it was nothing. Like Ten didn’t matter to Kun anymore, as if the Thai boy had never mattered to him in the first place.

‘’I don’t know either, Ten. It’s as if suddenly the light you used to give me disappeared, like someone flicked the switch.’’

‘’Turn it back on!’’ Ten knew that statement was unreasonable, knew that falling out of love was something someone couldn’t control. But, as he looked at Kun with tears blocking his vision, his heart breaking for the boy he loved and still loves for the last three years of his life, he wished the other could find the switch.

‘’I don’t know how!’’ Kun yelled back, tears now streaming down his face. It was quiet after that, just for a few moments, but it was heavy. The silence was filled with unspoken words, emotions neither of them wanted to share.

‘’Is it something I did?’’ Ten was hesitant to ask, his voce quivering as he ended up whispering the words. His vocal chords were strained, his teeth gritted with heart ache for someone who didn’t seem to care —Kun cared, Ten knew he wasn’t an asshole, but it was easier, lighter on the heart, to pretend that Kun didn’t—

‘’No. You didn’t do _anything._ ’’ Kun was quick to scramble toward Ten. The Thai boy knew he was saying it hoping it would make him feel better. Instead, the opposite happened. If he didn’t do anything, it means it’s out of Ten’s control. Ten hated losing control.

‘’Then—what happened?’’ Kun fell quiet, his breath hitching in his throat. Ten stared at him, eyes watery and lip trembling. Kun’s expression resembled that of a stone. It was cold, showed little to no emotion. It wasn’t the Kun Ten fell in love with.

‘’I don’t think you want to know, Tennie.’’ Ten’s heart filled itself with warmth at the use of his loving nickname, but the heat flushed away quickly again lke water from a tsunami ebbing away, leaving nothing but rubble and chaos behind.

‘’I do want to know, Kun.’’ There was a sense of finality in Ten’s words, like Kun couldn’t fight him on that decision.

And so, Kun didn’t.

‘’It started at your dance competition a couple weeks ago. I was proud of you—so proud, but as I saw you interacting with your friends it seemed as if though I didn’t belong anymore. From that moment on, waking up to you didn’t feel as special anymore. Your smile no longer gave me the butterflies that it used to. I lost that spark, Tennie.’’ Ten sat there, the words hitting him square in his heart and making it hard to breath.

‘’You—lost—our spark?’’ The wind outside filled the silence, the sky rumbling in protest. It was as if the storm wasn’t agreeing with Kun, wanted to prove to him that what he was doing was wrong.

Kun didn’t notice.

‘’Yes, yes I did.’’ Kun’s voice was harsh, devoid of any sort of emotion and it scared Ten. Kun was always open, could be read like an open book. This wasn’t his Kun. This wasn’t the boy he had met at sophomore orientation for foreign students. Ten was hesitant to go, didn’t really feel like going, but at the time he was glad he went. Because there, amongst the chaos, was Kun.

‘’It’s over Ten. I’m sorry.’’

 

One year. Ten hadn’t seen Kun for one year. It was as if the Chinese boy had vanished into thin air, leaving Ten alone to pick up the pieces that were left of his life. Most of their mutual friends chose Ten’s side, leaving Ten worried Kun would be alone.

Ten honestly didn’t know what had gone wrong. He was so devoted, so loving to Kun. It had left a hole in his heart, a big scar accompanying it. Ten was constantly afraid someone he loved dearly would get up and leave him hanging, leave him because they just didn’t love him anymore.

Apparently, it was easy to fall out of love with Ten. It had taken Kun only a few weeks, after all. Compared to their three year long relationship, a few weeks was comically short to suddenly ‘lose’ the spark.

Ten wasn’t sure on what to do after Kun had left. He packed up his stuff, too, moved in with his best friend Taeyong and his boyfriend Johnny, released the lease on the apartment and deleted everything from his phone that reminded him of Kun.

He threw Kun’s presents away, hurled some of his stupid fragile gifts against the wall for added effect and cried, a lot.

After one year, Ten thought he was over it. He was okay. He had a job at a studio as an editor, he had moved out from Taeyong and Johnny’s place and found something for himself. He had completely left everything Kun related in the past, had completely deleted the boy out of his life.

There wasn’t a single trace left of Kun, only in his heart.

‘’Excu—‘’ Ten stopped walking, nearly dropping his grocery basket on the floor. Thank god he didn’t, there were eggs in there. That voice. He could recognize it from miles and miles away.

‘’Sorry.’’ He muttered, letting the man reach for the packet of noodles that Ten had wanted as well. Kun didn’t seem to realise, didn’t seem to notice and therefore didn’t seem to care as he walked away, turning the corner into the next aisle.

Ten rushed to the cash register, half off the groceries he needed not in his basket but he _didn’t care_. He just wanted to get the hell out of this store. The employee bagged Ten’s stuff and Ten handed him a bill.

‘’Keep the change!’’ He said, rushing out of the store as fast as he could. He ran down the sidewalk, back to the safety of his apartment.

 _Why now? Why was he back?_ What was he doing here?

‘’Ten? Are you okay?’’ Taeyong’s voice was soft and Ten guessed he was interrupting something important. He felt guilt creep up on him. He was overreacting.

‘’He,’’ Ten heaved a breath as he sat down on his couch, groceries thrown onto the counter haphazardly and his jacket still on, ‘’He’s back.’’

‘’Kun?’’ Taeyong asked and even at the mention of his name Ten felt his heart shatter a little more.

‘’Yes. Kun.’’ Ten’s short ringtone for whenever he received a text echoed through the living room and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He _really_ didn’t need this right now.

‘’Did you talk to him?’’

‘’No, I didn’t. I ran. He was in the grocery store and I saw him and I—I just ran for it, hyung. I didn’t want to see him, let alone talk to him.’’ Not after the way Kun had crushed his heart in two by stepping on it. Not by after the way Kun made Ten terrified of people falling out of love with him.

‘’Maybe he’s just back in town for business. I’m sure it’s not permanent.’’ Ten sighed. He sure hoped so. He bid Taeyong goodbye, dropping his phone next to him on the couch. He stretched himself out, his toes barely reaching the coffee table and his hands brushing the wall behind him as he eyed the window.

It was raining.

Ten groaned, the way the droplets hit his window reminding him of Kun, the man’s face fresh in his mind. He looked good, refreshed. Not like he had left Ten completely heartbroken just over one year ago.

Ten moved. He moved to change his clothes, put on the kettle for noodles and put his groceries away. Thanks to Kun, he didn’t have everything for a sufficient meal, so he was forced to cook his last packet of noodles as dinner.

He sat back down on the couch, sitting cross legged with a random drama playing in the background. It was peaceful, Ten focused on the way the main actress was running away from the lead actor, rain plummeting down on her.

‘’Why would you f-‘’ Ten’s complaint about how the main actress had gotten herself in a car crash due to her dangerous running got interrupted by his phone beeping, his text ringtone echoing through the living room again.

Ten hadn’t touched his phone since he had hung up on Taeyong and had completely forgotten about the text he had received while on the phone with Taeyong.

He reached for the device, unlocking it without looking at his notifications and immediately opening his messaging app.

**+82 3475 2103 (6:30 pm):** _I’m sorry_

**+82 3475 2103 (7:14 pm):** _I miss you._

Ten gasped, dropping his phone in between his crossed legs. He recognized that phone number like it was his own. Hell, he had it memorized for three years in case of emergencies.

**Outgoing (7:15 pm):** _Kun?_

**+82 3475 2103 (7:15 pm):** _Can we meet up?_

Ten shook his head rapidly. No. Why now? Why today? Why was Kun texting him? He had the audacity to apologize? Say that he missed Ten? What was he _thinking_?

**Outgoing (7:17 pm):** _why are you doing this, Kun_

**+82 3475 2103 (7:17 pm):** _Please, Tennie. I beg you._

 

It’s how Ten found himself standing in the park underneath a gazebo, his eyes fixated on one of the beautifully decorated poles. The rain had gone from a soft drizzle to pouring down rain in a matter of minutes and Ten watched as a soaked figure made its way toward him.

‘’Tennie.’’ Ten almost collapsed at the sound of Kun’s voice despite having heard it a couple hours before.

‘’Kun.’’ Ten surprised himself with the way his voice was steady, not showing any emotion. Kun didn’t overstep his boundaries, stayed at least seven feet away from Ten. Ten was relieved.

‘’Thank you for coming, Tennie.’’ The constant usage of his nickname had Ten reeling. He so badly wanted to be Kun’s Tennie again if the Chinese male allowed it, but he knew those thoughts were stupid.

‘’Why are we here?’’

‘’I wanted to apologize to you. What I did wasn’t right. I realize that now.’’ The smile that crept its way onto Ten’s face was ridiculously fake.

‘’Took you long enough.’’ Ten had no idea why he was being like this, why he was being so hard on Kun. He came to apologize after all, didn’t he?

‘’I realize that I never stopped loving you. I felt like I did, but I just _miss_ you so much, Tennie. It physically hurts me.’’

‘’You know what physically hurts, Kun? Getting your heart stomped on by the person you love most, resulting in one of the worst years of your life.’’ Ten spat in return. Kun didn’t cower, didn’t even flinch at the tone in Ten’s voice. It was like he had expected nothing less.

‘’I’m so sorry I did that to you. I don’t know what I was thinking. I still love you so much, Ten. I know I’m not allowed to ask you this at all, but would you _please_ consider giving me a second chance?’’

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)   
>    
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)   
>  contact me ^^


End file.
